The present invention relates generally to redundant power control, and in particular to a system and method for connecting redundant power controllers to loads.
Safety critical systems, such as those found on aircraft, often require redundant control systems. For example, aircraft ice protection systems require redundant power control for heater assemblies. In prior redundant ice protection system, each power control unit is backed up by a dedicated spare power control unit, providing a one-to-one relationship between primary power control units and backup power control units. Upon failure of one of the primary power control units, the respective backup power control unit assumes control. Requiring a backup control unit for each primary control unit greatly increased the size and complexity of the system. To reduce the size, weight and complexity of these systems, it is desirable to eliminate the need for each primary control unit to have a respective dedicated backup control unit.